


The Bothan Jailbreak Blues

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [23]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Escape, Explosions, Gen, Jedi Mind Trick, Triple Drabble, learning, weak minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Ahsoka Tano does not care for Bothan spies; one in particular.Imperial troopers on a backwater world learn this the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Harp Slung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353351) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> 3rd time trying to post is the charm.
> 
> Mindless exploration of an idea from Wild Harp Slung.
> 
> No Imperial fleet troopers were harmed.

Fleet Trooper FQ 6997 looks at the figure lying in the drunk tank. A figure in a hooded cloak that had been dropped off by a pair of Bothans. A bag of belongings sit just outside of the tank. The trooper, once known as Jaten Tig, keys the door.

_Interesting._

"Come on, scum," he says. "Time to wake up." The figure jumps up. The hood falls, revealing a Togruta female, with piercing, but bleary blue eyes. Her eyes clear. 

_Scum?_

The trooper's own eyes widen as hers flash with anger. She waves her hand.

The man with no name wakes up. He vaguely remembers wearing a uniform and helmet at one time. He has a sensation of a number. Nine other men and women sit next to him in their underwear.

His eyes widen as he looks at the smoking remains of a building. A strange symbol; a cog with six arms sits next to him.

The ten of them look at each other as if trying to place the others. He sees the townspeople half-heartedly spraying water on the fire that has consumed the building.

A young Togruta pulls her hood up around her face. _Nothing to see here, folks._

She flips a small disk in her bruised knuckles. The only known copy of the camera footage of Imperial Detention Facility Asrah-1.

The cameras and computers that recorded the information will have been found to have been the victim of an 'accidental' weapons discharge and a generator overload.

Particularly a flamethrower and a heavy blaster rifle, in the hands of a former Lothali named Jaten Tig.

Learned when his memory returns.

Fulcrum makes her way to the spaceport. She signals a certain older Togruta bartender.

One Bothan spy will learn to handle rejection a bit better in the future.


End file.
